


Darkness Risen

by Sugar_Crazed_Fangirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chases, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, My First AO3 Post, Nightmares, Not really sure, Possibly OOC, Slight Violence, enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Crazed_Fangirl/pseuds/Sugar_Crazed_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark has arrived.<br/>And this time, there might be no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Risen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my fanfiction!
> 
> This work is also published under my Deviantart account of the same name, as well as my Quotev account called Believe in Words, so don't worry, this was not stolen!
> 
> I hope you like my work! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, stay beautiful!  
> ~Amanda

                My surroundings fly past me in one long blur; I have no idea where I actually am now. The only thing I can feel are branches and undergrowth scratching at me as I run. I must be in some kind of forest somewhere, but how I got here, I'm not sure. If I wasn't so terrified, I would have rolled my eyes at the typicality of my surroundings. What was this, a cheap horror movie? If Mark were here, we would be laughing and cracking all kinds of jokes. But he isn't here, and I have to keep moving.

                All I can see is what's right in front of me, and I can just make out a rundown stone shack through the leaves and branches ahead of me. I'm breathing hard, and it's all too clear to me that I can't keep going at this pace much longer. However, I also know that the moment I slow down, whoever, or whatever is behind me, will overtake me. At that point, it would be game over for me.

                Just as I break free of the greenery and reach the house, my fears are proven correct. My throat seems to catch fire, and I am forced to stop and attempt to catch my breath, steadying myself against the rough grey stone wall. I hear the footsteps behind me slow down and halt as well, and the low chuckle that breaks the otherwise complete silence sends chills down my spine. Tears in my eyes and pain in my heart, I turn to face my soon-to-be killer.

                The face staring back at me, as well as the figure stepping out of the shadows I'd just come from, are those of a stranger, yet those features are achingly familiar. Those beautiful eyes, normally so warm and caring, are unfeeling and uncaring, their gaze seeming to pierce my soul like a knife. I hardly recognized the cold, sadistic smile he wears now as the one that, too recently, was full of warmth and love.

                "Dark, please..." I rasped, and the man in front of me laughed, the noise like ice water pouring down my back, and I could no longer control my trembling. "Give him back..."

                "He's in here, you know." Dark chuckled, tapping the side of his head with an unidentifiable look on his face. His voice was a low, dangerous mockery of the one I had become so used to. "Screaming at me, begging me to let you go. The desperation is..." He breathed in slowly, as though he could smell that very emotion hanging in the dim air surrounding us. "...delicious."

                I couldn't stop that one traitorous tear from escaping my eye, falling to the floor before I could attempt to hide it. All at once, he was in front of me, barely an inch of space between us. My back was pressed flat against the cold stone wall behind me. His breath was hot against my skin, and I couldn't hold back a whimper of terror from crawling up my throat and escaping my lips.

                This familiar...demon, of sorts, it was as if it were feeding off my fear. And as hard as I was trying, I couldn't stop shaking. Whether the trembling came from the cold or my fear was irrelevant now.

                "You...you have to stop this. Mark is all I have left. Give him back to me, now!" I struggled to maintain eye contact with the being standing before me, and I could only pray to anyone who would listen that he hadn't noticed how badly my voice was shaking.

                His lips curled up into a cruel, icy version of the one I loved, and I knew my mental pleas had gone unheard. "Now why would I do such a thing?" He asked, his voice low and somehow more terrifying than it would have been if he had yelled.

                "Please." I was past the point of attempting to hide my clearly obvious fear. I just wanted Mark back. Dark laughed sadistically, and the next thing I knew, I couldn't breathe as he held me against the wall by my throat.

                "You have no idea what I'm capable of, do you?" He said, smirking with an unhinged look in his eyes. Spots began to appear in my vision as my struggles to break free of his grip quickly became weaker. "I could tear your world apart with my bare hands! And the best part? You won't even be there to watch as I make everything you know and love burn." Maybe it was my oxygen deprived brain making me hallucinate, but I could swear I was beginning to see flames erupt all around us, closing in quickly. I could barely keep my eyes open now and Dark was shaking me and yelling and I couldn't tell what he was saying and I can't breathe Mark help me I can't breathecan'tbreatheMarkHELPME!

 

                "(Y/N)?!"

                My eyes flew open as I realized I was screaming. I sat upright in bed, clutching the sheets against my chest as the tears began to pour down my face. It was several long moments before I registered the voice that was speaking to me, their words slightly desperate. I turned, and relaxed only slightly when I saw Mark staring at me, a worried look on his face. All I could think about was scanning his face, making absolutely sure it was him speaking to me, not some evil, twisted version that only wanted me dead. I sighed shakily as I realized it truly was him, but my heart continued to pound.

                "(Y/N)? You're OK, it was just a nightmare..." He said, his voice barely raised above a whisper as he reached out to place a hand on my shoulder, gently so as not to scare me further. Ignoring this simple gesture, I scooted over and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, burying my face in his chest as the simple tears turned into full fledged sobbing.

                Mark froze for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him as he kissed the top of my head softly. I trembled in his warm embrace as I tried to slow my breathing and heart rate down. It took a long time for me to pull myself together, but Mark just held me, lightly stroking my hair and whispering into my ear.

                Finally, I blinked and sat up a little, wiping the few remaining tears from my face. Mark pulled back, though still keeping an arm around me, and looked into my eyes with the same worried expression on his face.

                "You alright?" He asked, holding one hand softly against my face. I nodded, though I was still trembling a little. He nodded as well, though it was clear he didn't believe me, but he didn't press the matter any further, for which I was grateful. He laid back down on the bed, holding one arm outwards. I laid down as well, curling up next to him with my head on the damp spot on his chest where I had just been crying. If he noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

                "Go back to sleep, (Y/N). I'll keep the nightmares away." Mark whispered to me, holding me against him gently. I curled up closer to him and closed my eyes.

                True to his word, I slept peacefully and without dreams until the next morning. The Dark did not return.


End file.
